


他当初应该发现的

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2014
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

那不是一个朋友的拥抱，现在回想起来，Steve敢肯定，那不是。

友谊的拥抱不会那么紧，那么久，手臂都会在肩膀附近的位置，接触也只限于胸口。Steve弱小的时候找不到对比，但参军后有了战友，哪怕是生死之交的突击队队友们之间的拥抱都无外乎这一种，至多更粗暴或者激动一点儿。

但Bucky的拥抱不一样，他一只手从Steve肩膀上跨过去，另一只则永远比普通的腋下位置要低。他会抚着Steve的脊背，把好友拉过来，从下巴到腰都紧紧贴在一起，那一瞬间他们可以吸进同一口空气似的贴紧，好像要融合成一个人。

Bucky很少会拍打他的后背，一般都是Steve拍拍他，Bucky则摸摸他的背，再滑到腰窝停在那儿，一直如此。

如果说，瘦小的Steve和强壮的Bucky之间的力量差导致他的感觉像……小孩被大人抱得太紧了的话，那么当Steve变得比Bucky还高了一英寸后，Steve回忆，和以前并没有多少差别，只是他也能不甘示弱地收紧双臂抱得比Bucky还用力了。

他能记起的还有Bucky在他肩膀上的呼吸，湿热的气息喷在Steve的脖子上。偶尔，只是偶尔，Bucky会偏头给他一个友爱的亲吻，祝福的亲吻，恶作剧般的亲吻，故意而用力，在脖子的制服高领上或者是侧面的头发上，头盔上。

陷在回忆中的Steve不记得Bucky的嘴唇碰到过自己的皮肤。

然而不光是拥抱，朋友们之间互相拍打上臂或是肩膀，手掌也只会在锁骨末端上方——肩膀中间的位置，拍一拍，短暂而扎实地捏一把。至于手臂，就更加短暂，大家只会碰碰朋友的上臂示以安慰和鼓励，这太寻常不过了。

唯有Bucky，想要确认Steve还好的时候，两只手都会抓着他的胳膊，用力上下搓一搓。小时候这样能给瘦弱的他带来一点儿温暖，而后来，Bucky不再那么用力了，他的掌心贴着Steve的上臂，动一动，也不捏他，就是放在那里，拇指滑动一下，再轻微而短暂地拍拍他，好像他是什么可爱的孩子而Bucky是舍不得放手的家长。

而Bucky的手搁在他肩膀上的位置也永远和其他人不一样。也许是因为Steve瘦弱矮小，小肩膀装不下Bucky的那只大手似的，他的拇指喜欢紧贴着Steve的脖子下面，手掌挨着脖子根亲昵地陷进他的肩窝里，不轻不重地捏他，迟迟不去。

当他成为美国队长后，Bucky依旧是如此，差别在于他总是会站在Steve身后了。所以当Bucky的手从后方伸过来，揽住Steve的脖子，惊呼他如此僵硬而故意捏他肩窝的时候，Steve都会觉得很舒服，肩颈疲惫紧张的肌肉被安抚而舒展，他一直认为这只是至交好友之间的福利。

他应该想到，这些都和纯粹的友谊隔着十万八千里。

这就是当Steve又有一天，坐在复仇者大厦的休息室里喝着一份果汁，看到Clint和Nat站在冰箱前磨磨叽叽了半天后，他脑海里蹦出的事，那么巨细靡遗纤毫毕现。特别是当他看到鹰眼的手在黑寡妇的上臂摩挲的动作后，Steve低下头喝了一口果汁。

他当初应该发现的。

Fin


	2. 他以为还没有被发现

◆◆◆

不想被那样的目光注视，他低着头回避；不要用那样的目光注视，冬兵在内心说。

我不是你的朋友，永远不会是你的朋友。

你不知道。今后也不用知道。

冬兵在美国队长背后打量对方的身体，他经过训练的视力能够估算最微妙的距离，他是世界上最优秀的狙击手之一，如果他想，他能从2000码远的地方打进另一把枪的枪膛。

他可以用眼光测量出美国队长饭前饭后的腰围差别、心情愉快和心情烦闷时的步伐跨度差，随时精确到小数点后；他能清楚看到轨迹——如何避开出血位置让子弹射进这柔韧身体，只是沉默地停止掉那颗强大的搏动的心脏。

冬兵就是用这样的目光，在审视着，美国队长。他能做到，轻而易举地做到这一切。

但美国队长冲他微笑。

不，这个人不是朋友。永远也不能成为朋友。

他记得拥抱、揉捏和拍打，他记得那躯体在手中的触感，无论是瘦弱缺乏弹性的还是结实有韧劲儿的。那触感在召唤他，就在咫尺之间。

在他皮肤下喧闹，在他脑海里嘶喊，在他骨头里尖叫。

冬兵臣服了。

在一个清晨，他碰了碰美国队长的胳膊，当对方回过头来，他努力咧开嘴角。

美国队长张开双臂，他们搂抱在一起。

冬兵把手放在美国队长的背上，背上，不对，不对，不对。

他让胳膊自然下落，掉到了男人的腰间，挺翘的臀部接住了他的手，让他停在腰窝里。

这儿是对的。冬兵用力，感受到了全身心的温暖。

他闭上眼睛。回忆翻涌上来。

他开始找机会碰碰美国队长。手臂，脖子，或者是脊背。他记起了自己曾经的方式，他努力地学会这个方式，不多一点儿，也不少一点儿。

恰好就是当初那个Bucky Barnes。

美国队长不需要知道更多。

Steve Rogers不需要知道更多。

抱住他，只是抱住就好，冬兵沉默地把嘴唇歇在Steve肩膀上。Steve现在是美国队长，他穿着很厚的制服，他不会知道。就像以往那样。

过去的他做过无数次了，他记起来。

Steve的笑容，在说他做得对。冬兵感到骄傲。

他可以忍受，以前的Bucky Barnes可以，他现在也可以。

不要做多余的事，就当好一个朋友。

但他有着最优秀的士兵的觉察力。

Steve拥抱他的方式，Steve揉捏他的脖颈，Steve抚摸他的手臂，Steve看他。

一模一样，Steve对他，和他对Steve，一模一样。

Steve的手永远落在他的腰窝里。

Steve喜欢挨着他的手臂，无论是人造的还是天生的。

Steve会在战斗结束，和他拥抱，把嘴唇贴在他的战服上。

他发现了。

他知道了。

他也是。

在一天清晨，Barnes走过去碰碰Steve的胳膊，当对方回头对他微笑，他靠过去，让两人的嘴唇轻轻贴到一起。

没有制服，没有隐瞒。

Steve的笑容告诉他，他做对了。

Barnes为自己骄傲，他微笑。

Fin


End file.
